Dandy Drabbles
by palecrescent
Summary: Set in the future. Short One-Shots of Dandy Drabbles throughout their married life. Just for fun. Fluff, possible smut later.


"Danny!"

Mindy Castellano immediately covered her hand over her mouth in embarrassment upon realizing how loud she was shouting across the Baby's R Us aisle. The couple next to her were giving her dirty looks and she really needed to be quieter.

'Sorry' she mouthed.

Her husband was making this trip quite the ordeal...not surprisingly. God, he is so irritating sometimes!

"Damnit, Danny..." Mindy said in a harsh whisper and she speed walked, slightly bow-legged towards him.

Suddenly, Danny Castellano stopped with the Baby's R Us catalog in his hand and the cart in the other.

"I just don't understand why none of these strollers are made in America. I mean, when did we forget the pride of hard work? Men building things with their bare hands? And _look _at those screws! You think they're trying to kill the kids-"

"Danny, for the last time, the make of the stroller is not really important, the screws are fine, and my ankles are swollen as all hell. Can't we just pick one with-"

"And that dirtball who was "helping" us earlier. I saw him looking at you. Did you see that? I don't like it."

"Danny, he was seventeen years old!"

"Doesn't matter. A man's a man as soon as his balls drop and that guy has definitely-"

"Wait, wait, shhhh. Stop talking." Mindy placed her hands on her protuberant belly and looked up at him suddenly, eyes wide and mouth open.

"It moved! Just now, the baby!"

"Are you sure it's not just gas? You had quite a lot of mexican food last night..."

"No, no, no...Danny feel!"

Mindy softly took Danny's hands and placed them on her and suddenly the mood shifted. Mindy looked up towards her husband's face and saw this smile, one of the rare, beautiful, genuine smiles that she loved, gracing his handsome features. She wished she could capture it.

"Our little boy is moving around in there! Hey buddy, how's the indoor swimming pool?"

"Uh, Danny, it's not a boy, ok? Our little _girl_ is definitely enjoying the spa treatment of her life in there."

"Give me a break! With my muscular sperm we definitely made a boy, especially that night..."

Danny winked.

"That is incredibly sexist and, sorry to tell you but, sperm don't have muscles, babe."

Danny just smiled. She really loved drabbles like this. Driving each other crazy was definitely their specialty, but they always came back to this warm, loving center that makes her heart turn to goo and her toes curl.

Mindy began tracing small circles on her belly with her palms.

"It's so different when it's us, right? I mean, we deliver babies everyday but...I guess you're never quite prepared when it's you who's preggers."

And suddenly, some of her insecurities began bubbling to the surface. They really aren't lying with the whole over-emotional hormone deal that comes with pregnancy. She's been just a time bomb lately with the water works and she could even feel the tears forming.

"You're not worried, Danny? I mean, what if we aren't ready to be parents? What if I'm not good?"

Danny brought his hands to her hips and softly massaged her with his thumbs.

"You're going to be a great. That's the last thing I'm worried about."

He was staring at her so intently that she could feel herself begin to blush and she had to look away. Mindy would never label herself as a shy creature of any sort, but sometimes, Danny's intense stare does things to her, even now that she is Mrs. Castellano...

"Hey." Danny said suddenly as he softly placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze to meet his again. "I love you."

She swears she would never tire of hearing it and she swears she's never loved anything in the world more than she loves him. No amount of celebrity drabbles could ever compare to her own everyday ones.

She wrapped her arms around him, closed her eyes and let happy, hormone-filled tears stain his button-down shirt. Babies R Us seemed to fade into the background as she could feel Danny's warmth and the small, slight somersaults of a little person inside her.

"I love you too."


End file.
